Attack of the Dubbies
by Retrogrenade
Summary: One day, DubbieYoh shows up at the onsen and kidnaps Manta! Now Yoh, Anna, Horo Horo, Ren and Lyserg have to get their friend back by traveling to the land of the dubbiesXD. COMPLETE! YAY!
1. Prolouge: Manta Gets 'Napped!

Yay! My second fanfiction! ^_^ In the Shaman King section, anyway. I made this parody because I, like all of you(hopefully), HATE THE DUBS! ( So I made this fic. I know lots of other people did this, too, and it's sorta unoriginal, but I can't help myself! I can't sit here and watch every Saturday as 4 Kids Entertainment turns Shaman King into a disaster! WE MUST STOP THEM!  
  
Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei-sama owns Shaman King. 4 Kids Entertainment owns nothing but a piece of junk, which is what they turned Shaman King into.  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Prolouge  
  
----------  
  
It was a sunny morning as Yoh etc. woke up in the Asakura/Kyoyama house, in which they were all living-Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Horo Horo, Tamao, Lyserg, and of course(blech!), Ryu.  
  
They were seated in the dining room for breakfast. All of them were chatting and laughing and thought nothing could be better, and nothing in the world was wrong today. But THEY were wronnng. VERY wronnng.  
  
***  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
We close up 4 Kids Entertainment as they plot out the creation of the dubbie characters in Shaman King.  
  
4 Kids Guy 1: *looking at pictures of the characters* Look at this guy! Look at that stupid spike on his head! I can't believe we have to keep that thing.  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: *sigh* We must. Hmm... what is his name? *reads Ren's name* T-T-Ta-ou-a R-Ran. Ta-ou Ran! What a stupid name! LEt's change it to something GOOD.  
  
4 Kids Guy 2: I know! I know! Let's change it to LENNY TA-OU!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: I suppose Ta-ou is a good name. Lenny sounds PERFECT. Good idea, Chris! Let's do it!  
  
4 Kids people: YEAH!!!  
  
Chris: *picks up a picture of Yoh* Look at this lazy bum. *reads Yoh's profile* Likes to listen to music, huh? Blues is BORING. What kind of kid listens to blues? Better make it ROCK music.  
  
4 Kids Guy 1: Yeah! Although, Yoh sounds like "Yo!"!!! Isn't that great? Let's keep it that way.  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Good idea, Mandy!  
  
4 Kids people: YEAH!!!  
  
Mandy: *picks up picture of Manta* EWWW! LOOK AT THIS FOOTBALL!  
  
Chris: I know! I know! M-ant-o is stupid, but Mortimer sounds good, because M-ant-o looks like a mouse, and mice remind me of the name Mortimer!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: GOOD ONE! We enjoy torturing characters and innocent fans, don't we?!  
  
4 Kids people: YEAH!!!  
  
Chris: *picks up picture of Anna* Anna! That sounds like a DECENT name. It says here that she trains Yoh super-hard, and never shows her emotions, but really actually likes him inside!  
  
Mandy: What kind of girl would do THAT? Our Anna should show her feelings easily!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Yes, yes!  
  
-Hours later-  
  
Yoh: How many more push ups, Annaaaa?  
  
Anna: Well, you had 5 more, but since you're whining, I'll give you 50 extra. Don't forget-you and Manta are preparing lunch for all of us, as well.  
  
Yoh: Awww T_T  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun!*waving his Manjien in the air*  
  
Yoh: Hai, Manta? ...267... 268...  
  
Manta: I sense something is wrong.... something's not right.  
  
Yoh: I sense it too... Something is wrong. A strange power... but... don't worry... everything will turn out alright... *grin*  
  
Manta: *sigh*  
  
???: I LOVE ROCK MUSIC!!!  
  
Yoh: Nani?!  
  
Manta: AUGHHHH! *points to ??? , spazzes and faints*  
  
???: I wanna be a rock star when I grow up to be the Shaman King! ^______________^  
  
Yoh: Who are you!?  
  
???: I am....  
  
???: YOH!  
  
Yoh: But I'm Yoh!  
  
DubbieYoh: ... Well! I'm DUBBIEYOH! MAUAHHAHAH!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: Yes! He is!  
  
Manta: *wakes up* AUGH! YOH-KUN! LET'S RUN AWAY!  
  
Yoh: O_O Amidamaru!? Anyway... Manta... Where to? I'm not done my push ups, anyway.  
  
DubbieYoh: Yoh! I mean... you! *points to Yoh* I LOVE ROCK MUSIC! MUAHAHAHAH!  
  
DubbieYoh: *picks up Manta* Morty! Are you alright?! I better take you back to my world and heal you up!  
  
Yoh: NANI?!   
  
DubbieYoh: *opens up a portal and jumps in with Manta* MORTYYYYYYY!  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Anna: *comes out with Yoh's shaman fight clothes* Yoh. Let's go save Manta.  
  
Yoh: O_O A-Anna? Is that really... you?  
  
Anna: *glare* Or would you like to prepare dinner for me?  
  
Yoh: I-Iie! Let's go! ^-^''''  
  
***  
  
And so, all of Yoh's friends were informed of the news, and of course most of them wanted to come-Horo Horo, Ren, and Lyserg-the others, Tamao and Ryu, would stay behind to take care of the house.   
  
And thus, they brang their spirits. Obviously, they left that very same day.  
  
Little did they know, it wouldn't be easy to find DubbieYoh and Manta in that messed up world of dubbies.  
  
Especially not with 4 Kids watching their every move.  
  
----------  
  
Haha! How was it??? ^_^ PLease review! Flames are accepted and will be thrown at 4 Kids!  
  
*People from 4 Kids are screaming in the background*  
  
Hope you liked! 


	2. Herrrrre's Project LT!

OMG! O_O SO MANY REVIEWS! TEN IN ALL! XDDD I was expecting NO reviews at all! ^_____^ Whee! Thank you, all my fellow reviewers!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Look for my name, Silver-kun, on the manga!!! ^-^ Is it there? Is it there? NO! _  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Meet -----!  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: Erk. We've been walking for six hours.  
  
Anna: It's only been an hour or two, Yoh.  
  
Ren: *growls*  
  
Horo Horo: Ren, was that you, or my stomach?  
  
Ren: Probably your empty HEAD!!  
  
Horo Horo: BAKA!  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!  
  
Lyserg: Be quiet, onegai...  
  
Ren: *growls again*  
  
Horo Horo: My empty head says you're a baka, Ren.  
  
Narrator: Screams could be heard without the empty streets Yoh and company were walking in.  
  
***  
  
Leader of 4 Kids: MUAHAHAHHA! Looks like they're nearing the hospital(Manta and DubbieYoh's hiding place.)!!!!  
  
Mandy: Oh no! We must send someone to stop them!!  
  
Chris: Yes! We must send someone!!  
  
Mandy: Yes, that's right!  
  
Chris: Yup!  
  
Mandy: A-okay!  
  
Chris: Uh-huh!  
  
Mandy: I agree!  
  
Chris: Totally!  
  
Mandy: Yeah!!  
  
Leader of 4 Kids: SHUT UP DARNIT!  
  
Chris & Mandy: *gulp*  
  
Leader of 4 Kids: Indeed, we shall send someone to stop them...  
  
Leader of 4 Kids: *narrows eyes* Project LT.  
  
Chris: *gasp*  
  
Mandy: You don't.. REALLY intend to use Project LT NOW, do you???  
  
Leader of 4 Kids: Yes... I do. *evil grin*  
  
Mandy: R-Right! I'll release Project LT right away!!  
  
***  
  
Manta: *wakes up in hospital* W-WHERE AM I?!  
  
DubbieYoh: Morty! ^-^  
  
Manta: MORTY?! O_O I'm not Morty!!  
  
DubbieYoh: Ooh, you've woken up but your voice hasn't healed yet... that's too bad T_T  
  
Manta: Voice??  
  
DubbieYoh: Yeah. I mean, Morty, what's up with your voice? And why'd you ditch those way cool ghost stories for some stupid dictionary? *points to Manjien*  
  
Manta: *gasps* WHY, THIS ISN'T JUST *ANY* DICTIONARY! *holds up Manjien* THIS IS THE MANJIEN, THE FOUNTAIN OF KNOWLEDGE!!!  
  
DubbieYoh: o_o Oh.  
  
Manta: *groans* Wait a second.. I forgot to ask...  
  
Manta: You're not Yoh... WHO ARE YOU!?!??!?!?! *echoes*  
  
***  
  
Yoh: Manta... MANTA!!  
  
Yoh: *runs toward the hospital*  
  
Ren: *grabs onto Yoh's shirt* Watch out. This may be Tokyo, but then again, it isn't. Anything can happen here.  
  
???: That's right. Anything.  
  
Horo Horo: Whaaaaaaa-?! Who are YOU?!  
  
Lyserg: I-I think it's coming from THERE! *points to the roof of a small convienient store*  
  
???: Why, how right you are, ol' chum!  
  
Ren: What the hell?  
  
Anna: ....  
  
Yoh: Nani?? What's your name?  
  
???: *jumps down from the roof*  
  
???: *smirks* The name's Lenny...  
  
Lenny: Lenny Tao.  
  
----------  
  
XDDDD I guess that was sort of short. But I just had to sqeeze in Lenny's introduction SOMEWHERE. ^-^ So there we go! Another chapter finished! Hope you liked! 


	3. What's With Lenny?

WOW. I got three reviews before my second chapter even showed up on FF.Net!! YAY! ^____^ Plus I have 18 whole reviews! A MIRACLE!!! ^____^  
  
Note: To Kitsune Asakura-san: I delete my Zonkboard because one your friend, Usagi's, friend, spammed my Zonkboard with swear words and unfortunately I can't let that happen again -_-; Gomen nasai _  
  
Disclaimer: *shows you a picture of a girl with glasses, neck length black hair, and a dopey grin* DOES THIS LOOK LIKE HIROYUKI TAKEI-SAMA TO YOU?!  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Mmm, Tea and Biscuits!  
  
----------  
  
Lenny: Cheerio!! ^______^ Well? Would you all like to come over for some tea and biscuits after I defeat Yoh??  
  
Ren: WHO ARE YOU!? WHY ARE YOU MIMICKING MY HAIR STYLE?! KISAMA!!!! *hair vibrates*  
  
Horo Horo: Mmm.... *drools* Tea and biscuits....   
  
Lyserg: Yoh could not lose. Right??  
  
Anna: Of COURSE not. *sees Horo Horo drooling and slaps him*  
  
Yoh: Anna! O_O Why did you do that? Is it because you're mad for Horo Horo thinking I'll lose in the first place?  
  
Anna: No. It's because the biscuits are MINE. *glares at Horo Horo*  
  
Yoh: But Anna! You didn't have to slap him-  
  
Anna: Ten extra laps around the lake when we get home! WITH your weights on!  
  
Yoh: T_T  
  
Lenny: Aren't we going to fight now, Yoh, ol' buddy ol' chum ol' pal? *takes out his "sword on a stick" as Morty referred it as*  
  
Ren: H-Hey! WHERE'D YOU GET THAT?!   
  
Lyserg: And judging from his last name, I'd say he was part of your family, Ren.  
  
Ren: THAT KISAMA IS NOT PART OF MY FAMILY!!! *hair vibrates again*  
  
Lyserg: *sweatdrops and backs away from Ren*  
  
Horo Horo: Tea... biscuits... *drool*  
  
Lenny: Prepare to die, ol' chum!! *grin*  
  
Yoh: That's my grin! T_T  
  
Lenny: *runs toward Yoh with his Sword-On-A-Stick*  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: We'll see how Yoh holds up with LT. Then.. we'll give him a great. Big. Shock. *holds up a picture of a 80 centimetre boy*  
  
Mandy: *gasp*  
  
Chris: You don't mean...  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: *nods* Morty.  
  
***  
  
Narrator: Back at the hospital, DubbieYoh has introduced himself and now is questioning our poor Manta-kun.  
  
DubbieYoh: Manjien, eh? Morty, where do you come up with these things?  
  
Manta: *anime fall*  
  
DubbieYoh: Hey, A-mid-a-maru!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: Yes, Yoh?  
  
DubbieYoh: You think you can get Morty back to normal before Anna comes?  
  
Manta: ANNA-SAN??? O_O  
  
A-mid-a-maru: Possibly, Yoh. What is wrong with Morty?  
  
DubbieYoh: Well, for one thing, he just said, "Anna sand."  
  
A-mid-a-maru: *frowns* Yoh! That is correct!  
  
Manta: *rolls eyes* Well, obviously.  
  
???: Shorty! You forgot to wash the dishes!!!  
  
Manta: O_O???  
  
???: *steps out of the shadows to reveal...*  
  
Anna: *huge frown*  
  
Anna: *turns to DubbieYoh* Yoh, sweetie pie *gringrin*...  
  
DubbieYoh: x_x  
  
A-mid-a-maru: I am sorry, Yoh. There is nothing a ghost like me can do.*disappears*  
  
Anna: Fourty.  
  
Manta: It's Manta...  
  
Anna: Well, anyway, I'll try to remember that, Sporty, but first... *narrows eyes* I need a foot bath.  
  
Manta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
***  
  
Yoh: I think I can beat him... *pokes Lenny*  
  
Lenny: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OMG OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW DO YOU GET THOSE POWERS, YOH?!?!?!?! OWWWWWWWWWW! I SURRENDERRRRRRR! *runs away*  
  
Yoh: o_o  
  
Lyserg: o_o  
  
Anna: ...  
  
Ren: See? No one from my family is that pathetic.  
  
Horo Horo: o_o  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: WHAT!!! HOW'D HE DO THAT?! HE DIDN'T EVEN USE "SPIRIT CONTROL(the oversoul)"!!!!  
  
Chris: He's pretty advanced, O Great Ruler.  
  
Mandy: Yeah. He's already become the Shaman King.  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Oh, really, ehhh? *evil grin* Let's just see...  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: How well he fights against his own best friend.(or so he thinks)  
  
----------  
  
Well? Well? How was it?? Hope you liked ^___^ Sorry if it wasn't as funny or anything. 


	4. Is This Manta, or What?

OMG! ^___________^ I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! IS IT TRUE?! I've really got 31 reviews!!! *huge dopey grin*  
  
Note: I'm sorry; Last time I accidentally switched chapter numbers for the prolouge, and chap. 2, so sorry if that caused any confusion. I also forgot to put "Dubbie" in front of DubbieAnna's name. _'  
  
Disclaimer: Hiroyuki Takei-sama does not have time for things like this, and anyways, he wouldn't make a parody of his "own" dubbed characters. *rolls eyes*  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: To Hurt "Manta", or Not To Hurt "Manta", that is the question!  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: o_o That was easy!! Did it really hurt that much?  
  
Anna: Of course. These characters have had no training.  
  
Horo Horo: Really? I wonder if I have a weak twin, too!  
  
Ren: Whoever they are, they're probably even worse than MINE.  
  
Horo Horo: *sticks tongue out at Ren* No, yours is worse.  
  
Ren: KISAMA!! HOW COULD YOU KNOW! *chases Horo Horo around in circles*  
  
Lyserg: *sigh*  
  
???: Y-Yoh? IS that you?  
  
Yoh: Nani?! Not another one!!  
  
???: YOH!!! ^________________^ *runs up to Yoh and hugs him, revealing...*  
  
Yoh: MANTA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Manta": *mumbles quietly* My name isn't Manta... Oh, wait. I was sent here to kill Yoh. I guess I can't tell him then.  
  
Yoh: Manta? Did you say something??  
  
"Manta": Oh, no, Yoh. Nothing at all.  
  
Yoh: Manta? Your voice.. It's low.  
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono... Something is wrong! I don't think this is Manta-dono!  
  
Yoh: Really? o_o Oh, well, don't worry! Even if it isn't, it'll all work out somehow.. ^-^  
  
Amidamaru: -_-'  
  
Ren: We found the shorty, right? Well, now let's go back. I need milk.  
  
Horo Horo: *stomach rumbles* Hungry... _  
  
Ren: *shoves a banana in Horo Horo's mouth out of nowhere* EAT THIS!!!  
  
Horo Horo: O_O... Mm, tastes like chicken!! ^_______________^  
  
Ren: o_o  
  
Anna: ... Well... In case we run into anymore of these twins... Let's stay here.  
  
Yoh, Lyserg, Horo Horo, Ren: O_O!!! *jaws drop*  
  
Anna: *shrugs* What? Yoh should train.  
  
Yoh: T_T  
  
Amidamaru: I'm sorry, Yoh-dono. There's nothing I can do.  
  
Yoh: T_T!!!  
  
"Manta": Let's go, Yoh. Let's go find a place to stay!! ~And then I can... murder Yoh.. and complete my task.~  
  
Yoh: I want a banana!!  
  
Anna: Why fruit, all of a sudden?  
  
Yoh: Horo Horo says they taste like chicken. ^-^;;  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: MUAHAHAH! THIS IS WORKING OUT, PERFECTLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Mandy: Yes, that's right!  
  
Chris: Yup!  
  
Mandy: A-okay!  
  
Chris: Uh-huh!  
  
Mandy: I agree!  
  
Chris: Totally!  
  
Mandy: Yeah!!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: SHUT UP DARNIT!!!  
  
Chris & Mandy: *gulp*  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Well, anyway, just wait until Yoh and Morty get to the hotel.. then Yoh... shall finally DIE. ) And we can experiment on the others.  
  
Mandy: Why is it again that you want to kill Yoh?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: He's interuppting my M-ant-o research.  
  
Chris: Oh yeah.  
  
***  
  
Manta: A-Anna-san? Do I have to give you a-a-a FO-FOOTBATH???  
  
DubbieAnna: *nods* Obviously, Sporty. And don't add "sand" after my name. It's so annoying.  
  
Manta: It's Manta...  
  
DubbieAnna: Whatever, Shorty.  
  
Manta: *sigh* I'll get the tub.  
  
DubbieYoh: ROCK MUSIC! *pretends he has a rock guitar* NANANANA!!!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: Great job, Yoh!!  
  
***  
  
Yoh: *stretches* Aah! Finally! The hotel!  
  
-After checking in-  
  
"Manta": ~At last... I have a chance to kill Yoh now.~ *takes out a rubber ducky and hides it behind his back* Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Hmm? Manta?  
  
Lyserg: I don't like the look on his face.. but anyway, Yoh, we'll be checking out the other rooms.  
  
Anna: Be careful... Yoh... *walks away*  
  
Amidamaru: I don't like the senses Manta-dono is emitting. I do not think he is the real Manta-dono.  
  
Yoh: Hai, Amidamaru...  
  
"Manta": My real name... it's Morty...  
  
Yoh: O_O??  
  
Morty: And now... *whips out rubber duck*  
  
Morty: PREPARE TO DIE! YOH!  
  
----------  
  
XDDD... Review, please ^_^ Hope you liked! 


	5. Enter Tray and Junuh!

OMG O_O GOOD CRAP! O_O 37 REVIEWWS IN ALL! XDDD I can't believe this! *jumps around and dances*  
  
Note: I am not sure if Horo Horo's name is REALLY changed to Tray. I hope NOT. However, because of my laziness I will use Tray instead of DubbieHoro Horo.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I have of Shaman King is the Shonen Jump issues with the manga in them, tons of songs, and the anime eps 1-26. I'm sure Hiroyuki Takei-sama would have more than that. ._.  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Enter the Wrath of DubbiePailong and Tray!!  
  
----------  
  
Morty: Yoh... *smirk* ... You shall DIE.  
  
Yoh: O_O!!  
  
Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! Quickly! Oversoul!  
  
Yoh: .... I can't hurt him.  
  
Amidamaru: WHY NOT, YOH-DONO?!  
  
Yoh: There's no BAD person who can see the spirits. ^-^  
  
Amidamaru: -_-'''  
  
Morty: *throws rubber ducky at Yoh, but it hits the mirror and hits Morty's butt.*  
  
Morty: OWWWWWWWW! AUGH! OWWWWWWWWWWW! *dies*  
  
Yoh: O_O THERE'S A DEAD MORTY BODY IN HERE!!!!!!!! *runs around the hotel screaming* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Amidamaru: ....  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Grrr! How could he do such a thing!!!  
  
Random 4 Kids Guy: He's stronger than us?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: *kills Random 4 Kids Guy*  
  
Random 4 Kids Guy(dead): X_X  
  
Chris: *gulps* Hey, you think Project T AND Project JT will hold him off enough??  
  
Mandy: Ooh! That sounds exciting.  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: A-hrm. Alright. But you had better make it good and fast.  
  
Chris: R-Right!  
  
Mandy: I'll go release 'em!  
  
***  
  
Manta: *grumbles*  
  
Anna: You missed a spot on my other foot, Horty.  
  
Manta: It's Manta!!  
  
Anna: Okay, okay, Sporty. Calm down.  
  
Manta: -_-*  
  
DubbieYoh: Whoo! I LOVE ROCK MUSIC, DUDEZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!!!!  
  
***  
  
-Yoh etc. are kicked out of the hotel due to Yoh's screaming. Morty's soul was sealed into a rubber duck and throw into the Pacific Ocean.-  
  
???: I'm sure you think it's over.. Yoh?  
  
??? 2: I guess so, eh?  
  
Yoh: O_O NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
???: I guess we should introduce ourselves...  
  
??? 2: WE'RE.... TEAM ROCKET!!!!  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
???: He was just kidding. I hope. *glare* My name...  
  
???: *steps out of the shadows* Is Ju-nuh Tao.  
  
Ren: o_o Nee-san has a twin!!  
  
??? 2: YO DIS IZ SO KEWL DAWGZ! I GET TA FIGHT YOHHHHHH!  
  
Ju-nuh: Introduce yourself...  
  
??? 2: TRAY IZ IN DA HOUSE, DUDEZ!  
  
Ju-nuh: -_-'  
  
Horo Horo: *gasp*  
  
  
  
Ren: *smirks* I TOLD you yours is worse.  
  
Horo Horo: Grrrr!  
  
Tray: DIZ IZ WICKED DUDEZ! I GETTA KILL YOHHHH! YOYO WASSUP! *throws rats and mice at Yoh*  
  
Ju-nuh: DubbiePailong!  
  
DubbiePailong: *appears out of thin air(o_O) and nods* FOJAN KICK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: *stand there and watches as DubbiePailong does ballet* o_o  
  
Tray: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws more rats and mice at Yoh*  
  
Yoh: AUGH! THEY'RE EATING ME UP! *runs around and the rats and mice get trampled*  
  
Tray: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I LOST! *grabs Horo Horo* YO TWIN WANNA GO TA DEE ARCADE? *flies away with Horo Horo*   
  
Horo Horo: HEY!! LEMME GO! *kicks Tray*  
  
Tray: OWWWW!   
  
Tray: *runs around in circles for who knows how many times in this story*  
  
Ju-nuh: I am Ju-nuh Tao.. The doshi(not dao-shi?! O_O). I have come to get revenge for my little brother!! DUBBIEPAILONG!  
  
DubbiePailong: FOJAN KICK!!!!! *does move dance moves and jumps on one foot off a cliff*  
  
Ju-nuh: *gasps* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE LOST! *sobs and runs away*  
  
Ren: This is the most peculiar day in my life.  
  
Horo Horo: No kidding.  
  
Lyserg: O_O I can't believe this. I probably will also have such a terrible look-alike. *shudders*  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: NO! HE'S ESCAPED!!!!  
  
Chris: Who?  
  
Mandy: How what where why when?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Harry Ass-a-koo-rad... he's... GONE.  
  
----------  
  
Well? XDDD Hope you liked o_o 


	6. BOB LOVE!

WOW HOLY CRAP! 54 REVIEWS! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME. ^________________^ *hugs all reviewers*  
  
Note: Only four more chappies to go, guys, then I'm done!  
  
Note 2: I think Lyserg is Lisa. I hope not. I made up Faust's dub name. I tried to make it stupid.. XD Some attacks are also made up. * means they are made up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, and I don't care if I own it or not because I could never draw Shaman King right.  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Roasted Lisa  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: Sigh...   
  
Ren: Stupid dubbers...  
  
Morty: WAIT!  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Horo Horo: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!  
  
Morty: *falls down* Owers *cries* But I'm not dead. I just fell unconcious. I have one thing to say. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being such a tterrible dub.. but I can tell you some things.  
  
Anna: What things.. exactly?  
  
Lyserg: Like where Manta is?  
  
Morty: *nods* Yes! Manta is in the hospital, with Anna and Yoh!  
  
Yoh: o_o  
  
Morty: *sighs* DUBBIE Anna and Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Sou ka!  
  
Morty: Huh?  
  
Ren: Forget that! Now how can we get out of here!?  
  
Morty: YOu have to find the 4 Kids hideout. I-it's... *boom* *MOrty's hand falls off O_O*   
  
Morty: Augh! Malfunctioning! I wasn't programmed to tell you! Augh!  
  
Horo Horo: WAIT! JUST TELL US, FAST!!  
  
Morty: It's... It's... *points to the store where Lenny had appeared* It's... *turns into a butterfly and flies away*  
  
Anna: ... that store? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Ren: Maybe there's a secret passage.  
  
Lyserg: *nods* Hey, wait... I sense something... my pendulum's acting up o_O!!  
  
Yoh: What's that?  
  
???: What do you mean, what's that?  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Horo Horo: I hate this place...  
  
???: But you can'h hate me.. *jumps down from the roof*  
  
Anna: ... speak... who are you?  
  
???: *does cartwheels until he crashes into Ren*  
  
Ren: Umph!  
  
???: My name is... HARRY! ^___________^  
  
Yoh: HAO?!  
  
Horo Horo: HAO?!  
  
Ren: HAO?!  
  
Lyserg: *growls* HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
???: *squeaky voice* Oh, c'mon, Harry! You impertinent fool! You killed my parents and I intend to get revenge for it! I swear! *"hmph" 's in girly voice*  
  
Lyserg: .... o_o....  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHAHHA! IT'S YOU LYSERG! YOU'RE A GIRL!!! AHAHAHA!  
  
Ren: *smirks*  
  
Yoh: Yo!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
???: Huh? Oh, *blushes* hiiii! My name is Lisa!!! ^-^  
  
Anna: He's mine.  
  
Lisa: Hmph! How rude!  
  
Harry: Oh, c'mon now! Let's not fight! Everyone bow to the almighty...  
  
Harry: RAP MUSIC! YOYO!  
  
Yoh: o_o But what about Bob Love!!!  
  
Harry: Bob...  
  
Lisa: ...Love?  
  
Lyserg:*still fuming* *points to Harry* HAO! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!  
  
Lisa: It's HARRY, you dimwit!  
  
Lyserg: I AM NOT A DIMWIT!!!  
  
???: LISA! MY LOVE! *hugs Lyserg*  
  
Lyserg: HUH? O_O  
  
???: RIO HAS BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! ^______^  
  
Lyserg: O_O!!!  
  
Rio: My love, my love! ^______^  
  
Lyserg: AUGH! GET AWAY!  
  
Horo Horo: A dubbie Ryu!! O_O  
  
Ren: His voice...  
  
Yoh: Hahaha! What a funny voice!  
  
Anna: *smiles*  
  
Rio: LISA GO OUT WITH ME??  
  
Lyserg: I'M NOT LISA!  
  
Lisa: *I* AM!!!  
  
Rio: LISA!!! ^______^ YOUR SIS IS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!  
  
Lyserg: *grumbles* I'm a boy....  
  
???: My dead wife Allien and I wish to have a talk with Yoh.  
  
Yoh: HUH? O_O  
  
Anna: ....  
  
Horo Horo: ANOTHER ONE!!!  
  
???: My name is... Foost the Second.  
  
Ren: ... "Foost"?  
  
Lyserg: Haha...  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHAHAHHAHA! FOOST! AHAHAH!  
  
Rio: *gasp* ALLIEN IS SO CUTE!  
  
Foost: Get away from my wonderfully wonderful wife who is wonderful!!!  
  
Rio: *cries*  
  
Harry: Look at all this commotion. I think I'll just kill myself and listen to rap music.. Oh, but first! *takes out pager* Hand-a-gummibear(Hanagumi)! Don't forget! Tomorrow! Yoh shall die.  
  
Hand-a-gummibear on Pager: Yes O Great Harry!  
  
Harry: *kills himself and listens to rap music* YOYOYO MAN!  
  
Rio: *cries to death*  
  
Foost: Those simple minded idiots! At least I HAVE MY WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL WIFE ALLIEN WHO IS WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL!!!  
  
Allien: Yup! ^-^  
  
Yoh: O_O  
  
Foost: YOU SHALL DIE, YOH! CAUSE I WANNA BE A SHAMAN KING SO I CAN CONQUER...  
  
Yoh: ... death?  
  
Foost: NO! SO I CAN CONQUER FRENCH FRIES!!!!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Ren: -_-'  
  
Lyserg: *still upset over Lisa*  
  
Lisa: Hmph! You fools! I shall go somewhere and cry about how Harry killed my parents, and how he doesn't have proper table manners! Did you know that Harry always burps!  
  
Lyserg: -_-'!!!  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHAH! WAIT UNTIL I TELL THAT TO-  
  
Hao: Hao? ^-^  
  
Ren: O_O HAO!  
  
Lyserg: *gasp* HAO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hao: Yes, Lyserg? WOuld you like something?  
  
Lyserg: YEAH, FOR ME TO KILL YOU!  
  
Hao: Oh. ^-^ I'm afraid that can't be done... I think maybe I'll just kill YOU instead.  
  
Lyserg: *growls*  
  
Foost: STOP INTERUPPTING OUR BATTLE! MY WIFE ALLIEN WHO IS WONDERFULLY WONDERFULL SHALL-*gets burnt to ashes and gets blown away*  
  
Hao: Well, well.  
  
Yoh: Thanks Hao!  
  
Hao: No problem.. little brother. But remember. Even though I care for you...  
  
Hao: It is I who will become the true Shaman King. *disappears*  
  
Yoh: *blink* BOB LOVE!! ^_^  
  
Ren, Horo Horo, Lyserg: *sigh*  
  
----------  
  
Haha did you think it was okay? I really rushed on this one! I can't wait to do chap. 9 and 10! But I won't tell you what it's about, of course... Hope you liked! ^_^ 


	7. Laws and a Suprise XD

O_O *blinks* No, really. *blinks again* OMGOMGOMG!!!!!!! *squeals and hugs all reviwers* 20 REVIEWS JUST FOR CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *really, REALLY happy, and that means maybe even faster updates*  
  
Er. Well. Sorry I didn't continue for so long;this homework is really wiping me out. Anyway, there's only a few chapters left. The last one will be really long! ^_^  
  
Note: These are obviously not true. I made them up to make them stupid. As they SHALL become. You know what else is stupid? MINUTIANS.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Shaman King... 4 Kids Entertainment would be sued, go to court, and everyone tossed in jail. End of story. I also don't own the companies Nerf, Swiffer, Hershy, and Mr.Clean.  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Housekeeping, Nerf(tm), and Laws, Oh My!  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE-  
  
???: Are you.. Ass-ak-oo-rad Yoo?  
  
Yoh: O_O No.  
  
???: Oh. Very well. I still wish to kill you though.  
  
Yoh: Who are you?  
  
Ren: _'  
  
???: My name is House Maiden Jane.  
  
HMJane: And I have strict orders to rid of Ass-ak-oo-rad Yoo.  
  
Anna: ... *glares at HMJane*  
  
HMJane: Maria(Marco... thanks for the idea, my friends! ^_^)!  
  
Maria: Alright! WeMake-Laws(X-Laws)!!! ATTACCCCCCCCK!  
  
Mean(Meene o_O;): *fires her Nerf water gun* DIE!  
  
Yoh: *gets splashed and crashes into Ren who crashes into Horo Horo who.. you get the idea.*  
  
Ren: KISAMAAAA! *cuts Maria's head off*  
  
Maria: OH, MY BEAUTIFUL LOVELY HEAD! *cries*  
  
Horo Horo: o_O  
  
Lyserg: JEANNE-SAMA!!! MARCO-SAN!!! MEENE-SAN!!! *runs around in terror and bumps into HMJane*  
  
HMJane: Do watch where you are going! *sweeps the ground with a mop* My goodness, look at all this dirt! Mr.Clean calls! So does Swiffer!  
  
Lyserg: T_T?  
  
Anna: *sighs in disgust* Yoh, get rid of them.  
  
Yoh: A-Ah.. right!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU! SPIRIT BALL MODE!  
  
Maria's Head: Fire your water guns!  
  
WeMake-Laws: *fires them*  
  
Maria's Head: OH! A new law! YOH IS NOT ALLOWED TO SURVIVE! HE MUST DIE!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU IN-*blinks*What kind of law is that-  
  
Anna: HURRY UP, YOH!!!  
  
Yoh: O_O RIGHT! AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME! OVERSOUL!!!!  
  
WeMake-Laws: GACK! *gets hit with nothing and dies*  
  
Yoh: *blinks*  
  
Ren: Pathetic. *shakes head*  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHHA! THEY COULDN'T DODGE AN ERASER! *gets hit with an eraser* NANI!?!?!  
  
???: I just erased! AHAHHA!  
  
Lyserg: What kind of joke is THAT?  
  
HMJane: My goodness! This place is so dirty! *runs away* Eek!   
  
???: I AM! CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!  
  
All: CHOCOLATE?! O_O  
  
Yoh: Hershy! ^_^ Yay!  
  
All: -_-'  
  
Chocolate(Chocolove): Here's a joke! KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
All: Who's there?  
  
Chocolate: Banana.  
  
All: Banana who?  
  
Chocolate: Banana... BANANA! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
  
Mickey(Mic): *purr*  
  
All: -______________-'  
  
Chocolate: WHAT ANOTHER ONE! HAHAHA! KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
Ren: *cuts Chocolove's nose off*  
  
Chocolate: I smell trouble!  
  
Anna: Yoh, dispose of him.  
  
Ren: Wait! I WANNA KILL THIS KISAMA FIRST!  
  
Yoh: But Anna wants me to!  
  
Ren: I want to!  
  
Yoh: I HAVE to!  
  
Ren: I need to!  
  
Yoh: But!  
  
Ren: But!  
  
Yoh: *starts fighting Ren instead, vice versa*  
  
Anna: *marches up and smacks Yoh and Ren* YOH! KILL HIM! REN! YOU CAN KILL..  
  
???: Us!  
  
??? 2: Hahaha! *giggle* I doubt he can!  
  
??? 3: Prepare to die!  
  
??? 4: Right!  
  
??? 5: o_O  
  
Yoh: T_T *kills Chocolate and turns to the five voices*  
  
Maria's Head: ACK! TOO MANY... PEOPLE! HURRY! ESCAPE! *WeMake-Laws start running away, and Mean stops to pick up Maria' head, THEN runs away*  
  
???: We are...  
  
All ???'s: THE FRUITY FIVE!(Lily Five)  
  
Horo Horo: You gotta be kidding!  
  
Lyserg: I don't think so... _  
  
Fruity Five Member 1: I am APPLE!(Elly)  
  
FFM2: I am Orange!(Milly)  
  
FFM3: I'm Banana!(Lily)  
  
Horo Horo: Chickennnn *___*  
  
Banana: X_X  
  
FFM4: Call me Grape!(Sally)  
  
FFM5: And I am Carrot!  
  
All: But THAT'S not a fruit!  
  
Apple: I knew she should've changed her name.. but noooo....  
  
Orange: Let's get them!  
  
Yoh: *sighs*  
  
*the Fruity Five are knocked over by the "strength" of the wind from Yoh's breath*  
  
Yoh: O_O'  
  
Fruity Five: OH NO! HE'S SO STRONG!  
  
Carrot: RUNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
*Fruity Five run away*  
  
Anna: o_o  
  
Horo Horo: This is getting weirder by the second...  
  
Ren: I wanted to kill them.  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: NO! MY FIVE FRUIT... PEOPLE!  
  
Chris: T_T  
  
Mandy: T_T  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: AHA! I HAVE A PLAN! YOU KNOW WHO ELSE IS INTERESTING! That person with the lucky crystal charm! That could be worth millions!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids--- GREEDY.  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: I WANT TO KIDNAP HIM AND SELL THAT CRYSTAL!  
  
Chris: We'll help!  
  
Mandy: For sure, for sure!  
  
Chris: Yup!   
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Yes.. please do. *wicked grin*  
  
***  
  
Manta: Augh... done YET?  
  
DubbieAnna: No! You MISSED a spot on my foot.   
  
DubbieYoh: ROCK MUSIC ROCK MUSIC I LOVE ROCK MUSIC!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE AGAIN, TURKEY!!!! *going insane*  
  
***  
  
Hao: Hello again!  
  
Yoh: H-Hao!  
  
Ren: HAO!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: HAO!!!!!  
  
Anna: *glares at Hao*  
  
Hao: *shrug* I can't help it! I'm admired so! *^_^*  
  
Ren: WE'RE NOT ADMIRING YOU!  
  
Hao: Attention seems like admiration to me.  
  
Ren: WHY YOU! KISAMAAAA!  
  
Hao: I'm afraid so. *blinks*  
  
Horo Horo: YOU! YOU! UM.. ATE MY BANANA!  
  
Hao: I did not.  
  
Horo Horo: DID TOO!  
  
Hao: Did not.  
  
Horo Horo: DID TOO!!!!!!  
  
Hao: Did NOT. Anyway... I just came to warn you*glances at Yoh, then Anna*-ahem, two of you about the danger headed your way. I want my little brother and his dear wife*grins at Anna and gets slapped*to be safe. Oh, and one thing... you know that-  
  
???: MUAHAHHA! HA-OW-CH!  
  
Hao: Are you referring to me?  
  
???: YES! I, SILVER(no!!!! That's not ME!! O_O'), HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE YOU!  
  
Yoh: The author! She looks like a... man! _  
  
Silver: I AM NOT THE AUTHOR!!!  
  
Silver---Silva, the officiating priest! O_O:MUAHAHAHHAHA! HA-OW-CH! DIE!  
  
Silver: *gets burnt to a crisp*  
  
Hao: My powers sure come in handy nowadays...  
  
Yoh: Thanks again, Hao!  
  
Hao: No problem...*Asakura grin*  
  
*and then he was gone. o_o*  
  
Horo Horo: Hey.. where's Lyserg?  
  
Ren: I don't see him...  
  
Anna: He's not here..  
  
Yoh: He's....  
  
All: GONE!!!!!  
  
----------  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, Manta was supposed to disappear, but I mean, it's sort of getting boring with these guys sticking around doing nothing except eating bananas! _ I HAD to do something! Hope you liked ^_^ 


	8. The Billion Dollar Pendulum

O.O;; I'M SO POPULAR. *glomps reviwers* YAY. Anyway....  
  
Note: THIS IS THE SECOND-LAST CHAPTER!!! PREPARE TO BID FAREWELL TO THE EVILLLL DUBBIES! D Oh, and sorry if this chapter is sorta short because I have a math test tomorrow and church today so I'm very busy. _  
  
Disclaimer: *blinks* This isn't necessary.  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: The $1,000,000,000 Crystal Pendulum  
  
----------  
  
Yoh: AAHHHHH! LYSERG'S GONE!  
  
Anna: We have to find him(OOC Anna! O_o)!  
  
Lisa: Hah! You'll NEVER find him!  
  
Ren: What do you mean!?  
  
Horo Horo: WHAT'D YOU DO WITH LYSERG!!!  
  
Lisa: Oh, nothing...  
  
Lisa: *holds up Lyserg's pendulum* Except steal this..  
  
Yoh: Give that back to Lyserg! *tries to grab it*  
  
Lisa: *swishes it away* Uh-uh-uh. Ruler of 4 Kids is going to sell this. Chris and Mandy have your friend.  
  
Yoh: Grrr!  
  
Ren: Where can we find him?!  
  
Horo Horo: WAIT 'TILL I POUND THOSE GUYS UP GOOD!  
  
Anna: ... I remember...  
  
Yoh, Ren, Horo, Lisa: Huh?  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Morty: You have to find the 4 Kids hideout. I-it's... *boom* *Morty's hand falls off O_O*   
  
Morty: Augh! Malfunctioning! I wasn't programmed to tell you! Augh!  
  
Horo Horo: WAIT! JUST TELL US, FAST!!  
  
Morty: It's... It's... *points to the store where Lenny had appeared* It's... *turns into a butterfly and flies away*  
  
Anna: ... that store? *raises eyebrow*  
  
Ren: Maybe there's a secret passage.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Yoh: ... Yeah...  
  
Ren: I'll bet you we can find Lyserg there.  
  
Yoh: But.. I don't know what to choose...  
  
Horo Horo: Huh?  
  
Yoh: Should we save Lyserg first... or Manta?  
  
Anna: They're both in danger.  
  
Ren: I think we should get the football back first.  
  
Horo Horo: Any points there? Or do you LIKKKEEE him? *snicker*  
  
Ren: SHUT UP! *tries to cut Horo Horo's head off*  
  
Horo Horo: AHHH! *hides under a rock* Ow...  
  
Yoh: Manta it is, then!  
  
Anna: It DOES make sense... considering the fact, that when we get to Lyserg and 4 Kids, the portal will be there too... and we'll be wasting time finishing them off and forgetting about Manta...  
  
Lisa: Aren't you forgetting about somethinnng? *holds up the pendulum again*   
  
Horo Horo: Oh, that. Just pass it here.  
  
Lisa: What! Are you kidding me?!  
  
Horo Horo: *blinks* o_o No.  
  
Lisa: *shakes head and sighs* You'll have to battle me for it!  
  
Lisa: Minnie!  
  
Minnie(Morphin): Yup!  
  
Ren: A talking fairy?  
  
Yoh: This is dub world, remember?  
  
Horo Horo: Yoh actually remembered something useful! It's a miracle!  
  
Anna(OOC): LET'S HAVE A PARTY WHEN WE GET BACK! *jumps around and throws confetti in the air* ^_____^ *a-hem* *goes back to InCharacter mode*  
  
Ren: I'll get her!  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: No, leave it to me, Tao Ren.  
  
Ren: o_O;; Where'd you come from??  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: ... I don't know. *blinks*  
  
Ren, Horo, Anna, Yoh, Lisa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *walks up to Lisa*  
  
Lisa: o_o  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *takes out a torture device*  
  
Lisa: O_O  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *does bloody things to Lisa with it*  
  
Lisa: *shrieks* X_X  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: I'm finished, Yoh-tachi.  
  
Yoh: Sankyuu! ^-^;;  
  
HMJane: What about ME! I SPEND HOURS day after day! Cleaning up after you PIGS! How am I EVER going to get a break! Hah!  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *walks up to HMJane*  
  
HMJane: o_o  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *takes out a torture device*  
  
HMJane: O_O  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *does bloody things to House Maid Jane with it*  
  
HMJane: *shrieks* X_X  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: I believe I'm done.. again, Yoh-tachi.  
  
Yoh-tachi: *sweatdroppp*  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: *poof*  
  
***  
  
Lyserg: Mmph! Lemme go! Darnit!  
  
Morphin: _  
  
Lyserg: Grr!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Nope. Not until Lisa comes back with Yoh's body, and your pendulum. I need proof he's dead before I can safely sell this crystal.  
  
Lyserg: But! My dad gave it to me! It's.. it's special!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Tell you DAD-DY to buy you a NEW one.  
  
Lyserg: *raises head* MY FATHER'S DEAD!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Oh. -_-  
  
Lyserg: *growls* Dammit!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: OMIGOD. A bad word! Someone tape his mouth shut! You little BRAT!  
  
Lyserg: *glare*  
  
Chris: *takes out crazyglue* MUAHAHAH!  
  
Lyserg: WHAT!?!?! CRAZY GLUE!!!!  
  
Mandy: Ahaha! Prepare to never talk again! LOSER!  
  
***  
  
Manta: Argh... Finally... I'm done...  
  
DubbieAnna: Ahhh! I feel nice and refreshed! *looks at watch* Oh, it's time for my foot bath!  
  
Manta: WHAT?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DubbieAnna: You heard me right, Sporty. Get the tub ready again.  
  
Manta: That's-! That's not fair! T_T  
  
DubbieAnna: What-EVERRRR, Torty.  
  
DubbieYoh: Tortilla! Tortoise! Turtle! Turkey!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!   
  
DubbieYoh, DubbieAnna, Manta: *sweatdrop*  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!   
  
***  
  
Yoh: Alright! Let's go save Manta!  
  
Anna: *nods*  
  
Horo Horo: I'm ready! I'm ready! Yeah! _;;  
  
Ren: No kidding..  
  
Yoh: *sets off*  
  
-A Few Hours Later-  
  
Anna: He isn't in the hospital...  
  
DubNurse: Excuse me, who exactly are you looking for?  
  
Ren: Someone named Manta. About 80 cm tall, large dictionary-  
  
Manta at DubbieYoh's house: IT'S THE MANJIEN, THE FOUNTAIN OF KNOWLEDGE!!!!  
  
Ren: Er, Manjien, fountain of knowledge, brownish hair, school uniform. Really sticks out.  
  
DubNurse: I saw someone like it. Kept saying his name was Mann-toua, not Morty, or something. He was with someone like you, and you. *points to Yoh and Anna*  
  
Horo Horo: Any idea where they've gone?  
  
DubNurse: *shrug* Somewhere called the Hot Spring Hotel..  
  
Anna: Funbari Onsen?  
  
DubNurse: HUUHHHHHHHH?  
  
Anna: Never mind....  
  
Ren: Hey... WHERE'S YOH?!?!  
  
Anna, Horo Horo: *looks around*  
  
Horo Horo: HE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: No, I'm right here. I was just getting some Doritos(I don't own Doritos -_-).  
  
Anna: *sigh* Let's go find Manta.  
  
-A Few Hours After That-  
  
Yoh: The Funbari Onsen!  
  
DubbieYoh: You mean.. the Hot Spring Hotel... right?  
  
Yoh: ... No... the funbari onsen!  
  
DubbieYoh: HOT SPRING HOTEL!  
  
Yoh: FUNBARI ONSEN!  
  
DubbieYoh: HOT SPRING HOTEL!  
  
Yoh: FUNBARI ONSEN!  
  
DubbieYoh: HOT SPRING HOTEL!  
  
Yoh: FUNBARI ONSEN!  
  
Anna: SHUT UP!  
  
DubbieAnna: Hiii sweetie pie!  
  
Anna: *slaps DubbieAnna*  
  
DubbieAnna: OOF! *dies* x_X  
  
DubbieYoh: NO! MY LOVE!   
  
Yoh: o_o;;  
  
Horo Horo: *snickers*  
  
Ren: _ *sweatdrops at DubbieYoh, who is franctically trying to kill Yoh using a pen*  
  
Yoh: *gets pen marks all over his headphones* OMG! MY HEADPHONES!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU!  
  
Amidamaru: HAI!  
  
DubbieYoh: A-MID-A-MARU!  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE TURKEY!  
  
Yoh: SPIRIT BALL MODE! AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME!  
  
DubbieYoh: SPIRIT FORM! UNITY!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: o_o  
  
Yoh: MANTA!  
  
Manta: YOH!  
  
*Corny music plays and Yoh and Manta run up and hug each other in slow motion with shojo bubbles floating in a pink and yellow background.*  
  
Anna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
DubbieYoh: *Dies of corniness*  
  
Horo Horo: I think I oughta die of corniness too! _'  
  
A-mid-a-maru: IN YOUR FACE TURKEY! AHAHAHA!  
  
DubbieYoh: *comes back to life*  
  
Horo Horo: I think I oughta come back to life out of corniness. o_o  
  
Ren: Whatever. We found Manta. Let's go.  
  
Manta: Hai!  
  
???: Not just yet..  
  
??? 2: Prepare to face the biggest challenge of your life...  
  
DubbieYoh: Yeah!  
  
???: Lenny..  
  
??? 2: Ma name'z Ha-ro Ha-ro! But... TRAY'S IN DA HOUSE CUZ I'M DA DUDE WITH DA SNOWBOARD!  
  
Manta: -_-'  
  
Lenny: PREPARE TO FIGHT, OL' CHUM YOH!  
  
Horo Horo: HEY! DON'T EXCLUDE US!  
  
Ren: I'm ready to cut his head off. *points at Lenny*  
  
Lenny: POINTIN'S RUDE, OL' CHUM!  
  
Ren: Whatever.  
  
Lenny: YOH! AND YOH'S FRIENDS! PREPARE TO FIGHT!  
  
Tray, DubbieYoh: Yeah!  
  
----------  
  
Oooh .;; Long last chapter indeed. OMG MY MATH TEST! NEED! TO! STUDY! DON'T! WANNA! FAIL! BYE! Hope you liked! @_@ 


	9. Finale!

^____^ *hugs reviwers* Tiz that last chapter... I hope you all be glad that they will die...  
  
Note: Just for you guys, I've hired the dubbies to make a SPECIAL performance for you!!! I hope you LIKE it! *sweatdrop* Also, I've made this into Episode Format, commercials, theme song, breaks, and all. NO editing, however! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. End of story. *grabs Takei-sama* SHAMAN KING!!! T___T  
  
----------  
  
Attack of the Dubbies: Finale  
  
----------  
  
Narrator: We start the show with some fun! _;;  
  
*Dub ManKin theme plays*  
  
DubbieYoh: Look around you, look beyond *holds up a pair of binoculars*  
  
A-mid-a-maru: We can make an unbreakable bond *glues himself to DubbieYoh using CrazyGlue*  
  
Lenny: The world around you is not what it seems *travels to space in a rocket* *gasp* THE EARTH IS SQUARE.  
  
Tray: Know the feel beyond your wildest dreams *has a dream that he is in the wild safari. He gets bitten by a lion in his dream.* OW! I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! .  
  
DubbieAnna: So many things I never could see *screams* I SEE MOLECULES!  
  
Ju-nuh: So many choices fallin' on me *multiple choice questions and answers fall on Ju-nuh* .  
  
Corey(o_o): Could it be my destiny-to be Shaman King?   
  
All: Shaman King, to be Shaman King (Echo: Shaman King?)  
  
Lisa: If your spirit is strong, *shows A-mid-a-maru in a wresting suit lifting weights*  
  
Harry: you could be the ONE. *dressed up in a "number 1" costume*  
  
Bass-oon: I could look at the world in a different light *gasp* OMIGOD THE WORLD IS RED!  
  
Chocolate, Silver-Kun(NOT ME DARNIT!): I know what it takes to make it right *corrects people's work with Proofreading Marks and ommissions  
  
Fruity Five: I won't give up the fight *holds up boxing gloves*  
  
All: To be Shaman King!!! (Echo: Shaman King!)  
  
All: SHA! MAN! KING!  
  
Music: Da! Da! DA!  
  
Logo: SHONEN JUMP(yeah RIGHT!)'S "SHAMAN KING"!!!!  
  
***  
  
Dubbie Yoh: PREVIOUSLY! ON SHAMAN KING!  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Ren: Whatever. We found Manta. Let's go.  
  
Manta: Hai!  
  
???: Not just yet..  
  
??? 2: Prepare to face the biggest challenge of your life...  
  
DubbieYoh: Yeah!  
  
???: Lenny..  
  
??? 2: Ma name'z Ha-ro Ha-ro! But... TRAY'S IN DA HOUSE CUZ I'M DA DUDE WITH DA SNOWBOARD!  
  
Manta: -_-'  
  
Lenny: PREPARE TO FIGHT, OL' CHUM YOH!  
  
Horo Horo: HEY! DON'T EXCLUDE US!  
  
Ren: I'm ready to cut his head off. *points at Lenny*  
  
Lenny: POINTIN'S RUDE, OL' CHUM!  
  
Ren: Whatever.  
  
Lenny: YOH! AND YOH'S FRIENDS! PREPARE TO FIGHT!  
  
Tray, DubbieYoh: Yeah!  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
***  
  
Lenny: ALRIGHT, OL' CHUM! IT'S YOUR TURN TO FEEL PAIN!  
  
Tray: YEAHHHH! YEAH DUDE! LIKE TOTALLY! LIKE, YEAH!  
  
DubbieYoh: AHAHAHHA!  
  
Yoh: o_o'  
  
Manta: Yoh-kun! Be careful, okay? I saw your dub practising and I don't mean to encourage him or anything but he's REALLY getting better!  
  
Lenny: I KNOW HOW TO SLICE A TRUCK IN HALF!  
  
Ren: I know how to cut your head off. *glare*  
  
Lenny: T_T  
  
Tray: AHAHAH! I KNOW HOW TO MAKE SPIKE COME OUT OF THE GROUND!  
  
Horo Horo: My hair is spikey!  
  
Tray: Mine too!  
  
Horo Horo: Mine is spikier.  
  
Tray: NO, MINE!  
  
Horo Horo: MINE!  
  
Tray: MINE!  
  
Horo Horo: MINE!  
  
Tray: MI-  
  
Anna: SHUT UP!  
  
Horo Horo, Tray: *gulp*  
  
Lenny: BASS-OON!  
  
Bass-oon: Yeah!  
  
Lenny: SPIRIT FORM!  
  
Ren: BASON!  
  
Bason: Hai!  
  
Ren: SPIRIT BALL MODE!  
  
Lenny: BASS-OON GO INTO SWORD-ON-A-STICK! SPIRIT CONTROL!  
  
Anna: He's learned the oversoul..  
  
Lenny: HUH? HUHHHH? OVER - SOLE!?  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ren: BASON IN KWAN-DAO! OVERSOUL!!!  
  
Lenny: AHAHHAA! I SHALL WIN!  
  
Ren: Yeah, right.  
  
Lenny: RIGHT! OL' CHUM! PREPARE TO DIE! RAPID TEMPO ASSAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ren: *blinks as Lenny's glowing sword-on-a-stick scratches him... okay, not even.*  
  
Lenny: WHAT!!!  
  
Ren: BASON! CHUUKA ZANMAI!  
  
Lenny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *crashes into a stone wall* @_@  
  
Tray: MUAHAHHA! MY TURN!  
  
Horo Horo: NO KIDDING!  
  
Tray: COREY!  
  
Horo Horo: KORORO!  
  
----------  
  
~Commercial Time!~  
  
Commercial 1: Take one!  
  
Yoh: TIRED of house cleaning!  
  
Manta: Yeah T_T  
  
Yoh: THEN HIRE...  
  
Yoh: THE HOUSE-CLEAN-BOT!  
  
Yoh: Satisfaction, non-guarentee!  
  
House Clean Bot: I. Shall. Clean. Your. House. *blows things up*  
  
Manta: O.O  
  
Anna: DIIIIE! *chases bot with a broomstick*  
  
Yoh: Buy it now! Only $15.99 because it SUCKS!  
  
Director: CUT! IT'S A WRAP!  
  
Commercial 2: Take one!  
  
Narrator: Once upon a time.  
  
Yoh: Ladeeda de daaaa!  
  
Narrator: There was a boy.  
  
Yoh: Bob love!!!  
  
Narrator: And he.  
  
Yoh: *eats oranges*  
  
Narrator: Loved to slack off.  
  
Yoh: *asleep*  
  
Narrator: But then one day, something happened...  
  
Yoh: *still asleep*  
  
Narrator: That would change his life forever.  
  
Anna: WAKE UP DAMMIT! *slaps Yoh*  
  
Yoh: AHHH!  
  
Anna: I am...  
  
Anna: YOUR MOTHER!  
  
Yoh: O.O  
  
Narrator: The story of a young boy and his mother...  
  
Narrator: Going off to search for his dad.  
  
Yoh: I FOUND HIM!!! *points to Manta*  
  
Manta: WHAT?!?!?  
  
Narrator: "BOB LOVE!"... Rated "R"(kidding.). Coming to theatres far away from you on July 109234, 2001435810948510934851.  
  
Director: CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!  
  
Commercial 3: Take one!  
  
Ren: Huh? Are we on camera?  
  
Horo Horo: I dunno.  
  
Yoh: *shrug*  
  
Manta: I think we are.  
  
Ren: Oh.. um.. OMG!  
  
Horo Horo: Er.. *holds up a sign* JOIN THE "WE ARE AFRAID OF ANNA" CLUB!  
  
Ren: Yeah! For people who are afraid of the bossy woman!  
  
Manta: I'm afraid of her!  
  
Yoh: Me too!  
  
Horo Horo: Then join! It's FREE! Only $99.99!  
  
Yoh, Manta: OKAY!!!  
  
Ren: For people who want to join, call 1-800-i-afraid! Toll free!  
  
Manta: YAY!!!  
  
Yoh: YAY!!!  
  
Horo Horo: *holds up the sign again* JOIN TODAY!  
  
Director: CUT! THAT'S A WRAP! EVERYTHING'S A WRAP!  
  
~We're Back To The Show!~  
  
----------  
  
Horo Horo: KORORO, SPIRIT BALL MODE!  
  
Tray: COREY! SPIRIT FORM!  
  
Horo Horo: KORORO IN SNOWBOARD! OVERSOUL!  
  
Tray: COREY IN SNOWBOARD! OVERSOUL!  
  
Tray: Hah! You can't beat me now! I have the ultimate weapon! *holds up spray paint and sprays it in Horo Horo's eyes*  
  
Horo Horo: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Manta: HORO HORO-KUN!  
  
Yoh: HORO HORO!  
  
Anna: Horo Horo...  
  
Ren: HEY! THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY! BACK OFF! *slices Tray's head off* (Awww. Sorry for haters of shonen-ai. Couldn't help myself.)  
  
Tray: *puts it back on* HAH!  
  
Ren: Grr! HOW'D YOU DO THAT! *kicks Tray to the ground*  
  
Horo Horo: AUGH! I CAN'T SEE!  
  
Ren: *splashes Horo Horo's eyes with his milk*  
  
Horo Horo: Hey.. I CAN SEE!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Horo Horo: MOSOSO KORUPPE!  
  
Tray: AUGH! *spikes go thourgh Tray and Corey*  
  
Horo Horo: Hah! I beat him all on my own!  
  
Ren: *looks at Horo Horo*  
  
Horo Horo: *sweatdrops*  
  
DubbieYoh: Ah... I see you have defeated my friends, Yoh and company...  
  
DubbieYoh: *glares at them with a weird expression on his face, and his eyes glow red*  
  
DubbieYoh: I see you think you're the best there is, because you defeated them???  
  
Horo Horo: Er, no.. we don't... not really...  
  
Yoh: Not at all.  
  
DubbieYoh: Either way... you WILL lose! *raises Sword of Light*  
  
A-mid-a-maru: YEAH SO THERE! IN YOUR FACE TURKEYS!!!  
  
All: ... *silence... sweatdrop... more silence.*  
  
DubbieYoh: A-MID-A-MARU!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU!  
  
DubbieYoh: A-MID-A-MARU, SPIRIT BALL MODE! INTO SOWORD OF LIGHT! SPIRIT CONTROL!  
  
Yoh: AMIDAMARU! SPIRIT BALL MODE! AMIDAMARU IN HARUSAME! OVERSOUL!  
  
DubbieYoh: *attack Yoh*  
  
Yoh: Kyah! *blocks it*  
  
-This continues for a while, just attacking and dodging.-  
  
Anna: *fingers her bead* He's better than I thought..  
  
Yoh: NOT... REALLY! *blocks another attack*  
  
DubbieYoh: Hah! A-MID-A-MARU!  
  
DubbieYoh: CELESTIAL SLASH!  
  
Yoh: SHINKUU BUTAGIRI!  
  
-Loud crash.-  
  
Anna: *blocks dust from getting in her eyes with her right arm*  
  
Ren: Argh... I can't see a thing!  
  
Horo Horo: Same here _  
  
Manta: YOH-KUN!!!  
  
Yoh: *coughs, then smiles*  
  
Yoh: Yeah... I'm fine!  
  
DubbieYoh: WoaaAAAAAAhhhHHHHHHhhHHHHH.... Someone tell the EarrrTTTTTttttHHHhhh to STTTTooppPPPPPP SPPINnnnnniinnng(Someone tell the Earth to stop spinning!)!  
  
DubbieYoh: *dies*  
  
All: YAY!!!  
  
Yoh: I did it!  
  
Manta: YOU DID IT, YOH-KUN!  
  
Anna: Now... we have much more serious things to worry about.  
  
Yoh: *fingers the pendulum they got back from Lisa* Yeah...  
  
DubbieYoh: Just you wait... Asakura Yoh... They'll get you... I'm sure of that... *now REALLY dies*  
  
Yoh: We'll see about that, dubbie. We'll see.  
  
----------  
  
~Commercial Break Again!~  
  
Commercial 4: Take one!  
  
Lyserg: Join us!  
  
Marco: Yes, join us!  
  
Lyserg: Join the X-Laws, and we can defeat Hao together!  
  
Marco: After defeating Hao, we can restore peace to this world!  
  
Lyserg: *holds up an X-Laws sign* It's free!  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: I sense a powerful aura.  
  
Hao: *burst in* Hello! *burns the place up*  
  
Lyserg, Marco: AUGH!!!!  
  
Iron Maiden Jeanne: Oh, dear. *walks out*  
  
Director: *roof falls on him* OW! AUGH! AUGH! CUT!!!!! IT'S NOT A WRAP!  
  
Commercial 5: Take one!  
  
Horo Horo: Want a cool snowboard? Come to We-Mart!  
  
Yoh: At We-Mart, WE help YOU!  
  
Manta: Why shop at We-Mart? Because: *holds up a sign*  
  
Sign:   
  
•More Products At Every Day Low Prices  
  
•No-Cost Returns  
  
•Safe & Secure Online Shopping  
  
(I don't own that sign. I got that sign right off Walmart.com. I don't own Walmart, either. *sighs annoyedly*)  
  
Yoh: Yeah!  
  
Horo Horo: Yeah!  
  
Director: CUT! IT'S A WRAP!!!  
  
~We're Back Again!~  
  
----------  
  
-After a few hours of walking, Yoh-tachi finally reach the store again.-  
  
Anna: Here it is...  
  
Horo Horo: Let's go in!  
  
Yoh: I can't wait to save Lyserg!  
  
All: *enters store*  
  
Yoh: HEY LOOK!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Yoh: THEY HAVE TOKYO MEW MEW MANGA!!!  
  
Horo Horo: COOL!  
  
Ren: Idiots.  
  
Manta: I never knew you liked Tokyo Mew Mew, Yoh-kun and Horo Horo-kun.  
  
Yoh: I DO! I think Ichigo is COOL!  
  
Horo Horo: Retasu is more of my type.  
  
Yoh: She's smart, Horo Horo!  
  
Horo Horo: SO? I'm smart too! RIGHT?  
  
All: ...  
  
Horo Horo: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ren: *takes milk out of the little fridge thing that sells coke etc.*  
  
Horo Horo: HEY! THAT'S STEALING!  
  
Ren: Not like anyone would care.  
  
Horo Horo: *picks up the Tokyo Mew Mew manga* I'm taking this, then!  
  
Manta: *picks up a magnifying glass*  
  
Yoh: *picks two new Bob CD's*  
  
Anna: ... What are you all doing?  
  
Yoh: We're taking stuff, Anna!  
  
Anna: *slaps Yoh* You put that back, right now!  
  
Yoh: T_T  
  
Ren: As I had said, there must be a secret passage somewhere here.  
  
Horo Horo: *trips over something sticking out of the floor* WOAH!  
  
Wall: *opens up and reveals a thin, narrow passage way*  
  
Horo Horo: O.O;;  
  
Anna: YOU actually found it?  
  
Horo Horo: *shrug*  
  
Yoh: Let's go!  
  
Narrator: Little did they know, they were being watched...  
  
***  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: MUAHAHAH! LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, INDEED! I CAN'T WAIT! THEY'RE GOING TO DIE THE SECOND THEY REACH THE ENTRANCE TO OUR BASE!  
  
Chris: So do I glue his mouth up yet, O Great Ruler?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: Not yet.  
  
Lyserg: Dammit! YOU GUYS LEMME GO THIS INSTANT! I WANT TO HELP MY FRIENDS!  
  
Mandy: Uh-uh, pal. You're staying here.  
  
Lyserg: THEN AT LEAST GIVE ME MY PENDULUM BACK! NOW!!  
  
Morphin: *hides behind Lyserg*  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: We don't have it.  
  
Chris: They do. *jabs thumb at the screaan which is showing Yoh-tachi walking through the passageway*  
  
Lyserg: Oh.. well, why can't you just let us go?!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: It's true that I can no longer continue my Man-tou research... but I can't forgive them for what they've done.  
  
Chris, Mandy: *cries* Oh, O Great Ruler is so dramatic!  
  
Lyserg: *rolls eyes*  
  
Yoh: AHA!  
  
Lyserg: Huh?  
  
Horo Horo: AHAHA! We're here!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: WHAT! How did you get all the way up here?! I thought you were fighting my guards!  
  
Ren: *holds up two mice* These things?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: ... yeah. o_o;;  
  
All: *SWEATDROP.*  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: What?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: WAIT! But how'd you get through all my employees?!??!!  
  
Ren: Horo Horo promised them they could take a peek at his Tokyo Mew Mew manga.  
  
Horo Horo: *grin*  
  
Manta: You kidnapped me! You made my friends go through all this trouble just to get me back!  
  
Yoh: Manta...  
  
Manta: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MONSTERS!   
  
Anna: ...  
  
Manta: *marches up to Chris* YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS! *jump up 5 feet and punches Chris in the face*  
  
Chris: AUGH! *dies* *twitch* *DIES.*  
  
All: WOAH THERE.  
  
Yoh: M-MANTA!  
  
Manta: Hai, Yoh-kun?  
  
Yoh: How did you..  
  
Horo Horo: ...  
  
Lyserg: .. DO that?  
  
Ren: He's... amazing...  
  
Manta: *shrug* I don't know..  
  
All: *anime fall*  
  
Mandy: Hah! If you want your frined Lee-syrg back, you gotta fight ME!  
  
Yoh: Are you a boy or a girl?  
  
Mandy: *shrug* I don't know..  
  
All: *anime fall again*  
  
Horo Horo: I can't believe this!  
  
Ren: Hey, if you didn't notice, Horo Horo, you're the only one still in your oversoul.  
  
Horo Horo: Oh.. that's right...  
  
Mandy: ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!!  
  
All: *ignores Mandy*  
  
Mandy: HELLOOOOOOOO!  
  
Mandy: WAH! NO ONE PAYS ATTENTION TO ME! EVER! *commits suicide, dies*  
  
All: *notices him* YAY!  
  
Mandy: X_X  
  
Yoh: *walks up to Lyserg and unties him*  
  
Lyserg: Thanks, guys!  
  
Anna: It was no problem.  
  
Ren: No problem indeed! *dripping with sarcasm.. no, not literally.*  
  
Manta: Let's go!  
  
Yoh: Yeah!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: No!  
  
All: Huh!?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: You! YOU! YOU!!!!  
  
All: We what?  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: YOU RUINED MY LIFE! AS A DUBBER! YOU KILLED ALL MY PEOPLE, MY FAITHFUL PEOPLE! YOU KILLED MY NEWEST CREATIONS! YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'VE RUINED.. ME!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: *cries SD tears*  
  
Anna: That would've been moving.. if you had a different physical appearance.  
  
All: *anime falls for the third time*  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: PREPARE TO DIE!  
  
Horo Horo: NIPOPOTEKENPE HARAKIHOKU!(His avalanche attack)  
  
Everyone: WOAH!!!  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *dies*  
  
Anna: And now for my specialty...  
  
Yoh: You're going to summon someone?  
  
Anna: *nerve pops* NO! My OTHER specialty! My SECRET one. *raises her beads, and Morty's rubber ducky*  
  
Lyserg: Where'd you get THAT?!  
  
Anna: *shrug* I foudn it just now.  
  
Manta: Ehehe... that's mine.  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anna: You don't mind if I use it, do you, Manta?  
  
Manta: Oh, no, I have 32 more at home.  
  
Ren: THAT'S MY NUMBER!!!  
  
Manta: o_o  
  
Horo Horo: Just do it already!  
  
Yoh: Let's see your power!  
  
Anna: *concentrates* Your soul will not enter heaven... it will not touch hell... it will not see purgatory. It will be imprison forever more...  
  
Anna: IN THIS RUBBER DUCKY!  
  
All: *ANIME FALL!!!!!!!!*  
  
Ruler of 4 Kids's soul: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*gets trapped in rubber ducky*  
  
Rubber Ducky: NOOO! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!  
  
Anna: *tosses rubber ducky into the REAL Pacific Ocean.*  
  
Rubber Ducky: T_T *sinks*  
  
Lyserg: The portal!  
  
Ren: Finally!  
  
Yoh: HOME!  
  
Manta: HOME!  
  
Horo Horo: FOOD! *stomach grumbles*  
  
All: ... ._.'  
  
Horo Horo: What?  
  
Ren: *mutters* Nothing.  
  
Narrator: And so, they went through the portal, and had a feast when they got home, and had lots of fun.  
  
-During the feast-  
  
Yoh: This is great! Everything turned out okay!  
  
Manta: Yup!  
  
Yoh: *turn son his new Bob CD'S*  
  
Manta: YOH!!! I thought Anna told you to put them back!  
  
Yoh: She never said that I couldn't put them back, then take them again while she wasn't looking!  
  
Manta: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anna: *glares at Yoh* 50 extra laps around the lake. 1000 push ups after dinner.  
  
Yoh: NANI!!! T_T  
  
Ren: *growls*  
  
Horo Horo: Ren, was that you, or my stomach?  
  
Ren: Probably your empty HEAD!!  
  
Horo Horo: BAKA!  
  
Ren: KISAMA!!  
  
Lyserg: Be quiet, onegai...  
  
Ren: *growls again*  
  
Horo Horo: My empty head says you're a baka, Ren.  
  
Narrator: Screams could be heard in the Asakura/Kyoyama house.  
  
-1,000,000,000 years later.-  
  
Archaeologist 1: The Pacific Ocean has dried up!  
  
Archaeologist 2: Yeah. Let's start digging for any TREASURE!  
  
-A few minutes later-  
  
Archaeologist 2: LOOK WHAT I FOUND!  
  
Archaeologist 1: Huh?  
  
Archaeologist 2: *holds up a rubber ducky*  
  
Rubber Ducky: NOOO! IT'S NOT FAIR! MY CREATION! MY PEOPLE! MY LIFE! IT'S RUINED, ALL RUINED! *cries*  
  
Archaeologist 1: Wow! Cool! It's so stupid! Let's put it in a museum so everyone can laugh at it and the little kids and put gum on it and tease it and throw stuff like rocks at it!  
  
Archaeologist 2: Yeah! Good idea! Let's put it in a museum!  
  
-And so they did.-  
  
~THE END!~  
  
----------  
  
WOW! Finally! THE STORY'S OVER!!!! *hugs all reviewers* PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm really happy that I managed to finish my story AND get over 100 reviews! ^___^ Thank you all, minna-san! Maybe I should write another story! But then again, I'm not sure if I should! Anyway, either way, I will remember you all forever(XD)! I never realized this story would be such a big hit.. but it is!  
  
And since it is, I'd like to dedicate it, which I haven't done so yet, TO ALL OF YOU! ^____^ THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
  
Yoh: Sankyuu!  
  
SANKYUU INDEED! I hoped you liked! ^____^ BYEEEE! 


End file.
